Labels are a necessity
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: I have no dsicription for this. crack!a love potion gone awary! made for fun! i dont own any characters nor make any money from this. a/a/dc, a/e, s/e, s/y.


**A/N so I got this idea while reading "A team is like an Elephant" by LollyMC (check her out) because I wondered what would cause such a pairing as in her story and my imagination took over as I was thing about this. C/A/A, E/A, A/S, Y/S. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Labels Are a Necessity**

"I'm getting coffee," Ariadne stated rising from her chair, "Would anyone like a cup?" she asked. Five hands went up.

"With cream," Cobb said but he didn't really need to Ariadne already knew.

"I'll have the same," Saito said shortly.

"Cream and two sugars," Yusuf said adding, "Thanks."

"Cream with honey, Ari dear," Eames says smiling at her.

"Black," Arthur says. Ariadne disappears into the kitchen and after a few minutes Cobb stand abruptly as if he's forgotten something quickly making his way to the kitchen. Cobb carries three cups and Ariadne carries two. She places on at her desk and the other she hands to Yusuf as Cobb distributes his cups. They all go back to work, muttering thank yous to Ariadne and Cobb. Arthur makes his way across the warehouse to stretch his legs, his cologne leaves a distinct smell as he walks past each of his coworkers.

At ten twenty Saito stands and walks over to Arthur's desk. He simply stands there. Arthur looks up at him and smiles politely.

"You should come to Japan with me, you the type of American Japanese women and men fantasize about," he cups Arthur's face as blush rises and Arthur jumps back embarrassed.

"Saito?" he questions. "Are you alright?" he knows this is a stupid question but he doesn't know what to say. This man funds their business and Arthur feels like he's has been propositioned. Saito walks around Arthur's chair and says:

"You're lovely, graceful, intelligent, so beautiful,"

"Hey! Saito, you can't have him. Your personalities don't go well together. You're both too ambitious, too similar," Ariadne almost whines coming up to rest fully on Arthur's shoulder and Cobb dose the same. Saito looks hurt and starts to walk away. "You should come home with us," Ariadne whispers seductively.

"Yeah, Arthur we've been close for so long. We trust each other. It'll be fun," Cobb whispers into his other ear. Cobb and Ariadne start in run their hands down Arthur's chest and and he jumps away.

"What the hell?" he yells and Yusuf is up and in his makeshift little lab. Cobb and Ariadne have taken to looking directly at Arthur while seducing each other like this will entice him to see it their way. Meanwhile Saito is on his phone speaking in Japanese and throwing Arthur happy smiles. Strong arms grab Arthur around the shoulders and he knows these arms.

"Eames," are we in a dream?" he asks even though he can clearly remember how he got there. Eames doesn't respond he starts kissing the shell of Arthur's ear and down his neck. And Arthur pulls away because they never do this at work.

"Darling, you so hot when you get all flustered!" Eames says. Arthur walks away he sees his teams watching him hungrily. And he can't believe this is reality.

_Think Arthur think, what happened in the past thirty minutes to get everyone so weird? _He looks around at his desk and all of theirs. Then he realizes. _Six cups of coffee, five with cream! _"Yusuf!" he explodes. The room erupts when sighs as his teammates watch him. Yusuf comes out of the office and practically falls over Saito who inhales then looks at the chemist how he was looking at Arthur not to long ago. "What the hell did you do?" Arthur asks.

"Well, its for my niece," he started staring at Saito who was still underneath him. "I made a love potion of sorts," he starts as Saito begins to play with his hair. Muttering things in Japanese. "It really is just a powerful pheromone and when the subject inhales the sent of the other person, attraction strikes."he now has his eyes locked on Saito's. "Clever right?" but Arthur isn't playing attention as Eames has started to walk towards him and he hears Cobb and Ariadne's heavy moans. _Not good. _

"How do I reverse it?" he questions. But Yusuf isn't listening anymore as he and Saito battle for dominance on the warehouse floor. Arthur looks around everyone is still clothed which is good considering the sounds they are making. And he and Eames crash though the bathroom door and fall into the tub. Arthur grabs the shower's nozzle to try and prevent falling but the cold water hits hima nd Eames and the forger gasps.

"bloody hell! That's cold! Arthur what are you doing?" and Arthur just shoot him a death glare a rises from the tub. Eames is no long trying to paw his clothes off and Arthur leaps into action having found a solution. He goes to the kitchen and fills a pot to the brim with cold water.

He throws that on Cobb and Ariadne first because they are moments form very private actions and goes to refill it. They gasp and break apart blushing. They turn surprised glances at Saito and Yusuf. Yusuf has his face in Saito's neck and Saito is saying things no one understands. Eames stands in the room confused and he is blushing too. Then water come down on both of then and they gasp at the cold but neither makes a move to leave. Yusuf stands and pulls Saito up with him. The man looks confused but he isn't blushing of embarrassed like everyone else is.

"Well, back to work," Saito says and he and Yusuf share a secret smile.

"Hey, asshole,next time keep lab test out of kitchen," Arthur says. "or label it!" he storms out and part of him is embarrassed and apart of him is mad that his suit will have to be dry cleaned. Eames chuckles loudly.

"Yes, labels are a necessity now," he goes to his desk pulling out his spare clothing.

It has been a few month's since the "love potion" incident and Arthur meticulously labels everything, however now they uses single serve cream cups. And Cobb has taken to drinking his coffee black. Yusuf and Saito always seem to eat together but no one questions any of these new development with the team. No one talks about that day but everyone remembers it. And Yusuf doesn't make anything besides sleep-aid again.

**I didn't set of foe S/Y it just happened but I lol'd writing this. Not my best but I want you all to review anyway!**


End file.
